The present disclosure relates to testing instruction sets, and in particular, a system and methodology to test hybrid instruction architecture sets.
Test generation tools are used to generate test cases for the purpose of assuring the compliance of a machine implementation to its corresponding architecture. For the computer systems, a test case can be a set of computer instructions which drives the computer to produce specific results where the correctness of the produced results is determined by the test vehicle. Such test case can be built in pseudo-random manner. In addition, an effective test generation tool will build these test cases in an automated and dynamic fashion. With such test results, a tester will determine whether an implementation system or one of its features is working as it was originally established for it to do. Numerous test cases are simulated to reveal potential issues. As the software and hardware of a system are changed different test cases must be run to determine the reliability and stability of the system.
As legacy systems and software programs are phased out or as newer versions with architecture behavior are defined, present systems must be capable of supporting the legacy versions while simultaneously supporting the latest versions of the system and/or software. Hybrid architectures are utilized to provide compatibility between legacy versions and the latest versions. These hybrid architectures require testing to maintain the quality of the two versions when operating together.